godzilla_rulers_of_earthlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Gorosaurus
Gorosaurus is an ancient Kaiju that survived the CT Extinction and was in a deep sleep for millions of years before being awaken during the Trilopod invasion. He is currently a founding and current member of the [[Earth Defenders|'Earth Defenders']]. Appearance Gorosaurus is a blue colored theropod dinosaur with a yellow tint on his underbelly and has skin with pronounced scaly bumps. He has a row of triangular plates running down his back, as well as a bipedal stance, strong legs, fairly short arms, and a big head. Like Anguirus, Gorosaurus also sports a small spike on the tip of his tail. After joining Fairy Tail, Gorosaurus is given a Guild Mark. His guild mark is yellow and placed on his left hip. Personality Gorosaurus is a calm, wise and easy going Kaiju and is described as an old war veteran type. While he isn't afraid to get into a good fight every now and then, he is weary when it comes to the safety and well being of his comrades when facing strong opponents. When it comes to facing powerful foes, Gorosaurus is very precise and ruthless, striking opponents vulnerable spots fast and hard. However, he can also become quite ravenous should any harm come to his comrades, or if he finds himself being threatened by powerful enemy's, such as when he was forced to fight off a small army of Trilopods by himself after first awakening from his 65 million year sleep. History Gorosaurus is an ancient Kaiju that was naturally mutated and was one of the first ancient Kaiju tasked with keeping natural balance during the Cretaceous Period. During the CT Extinction caused by King Ghidorah and Desghidorah, Gorosaurus survived, but was sealed away for millions of years. Synopsis Devonian Arc Gorosaurus first appears in a flashback that the Shobijin told Lucy Casprell in an attempt to explain the origins of all monsters. Gorosaurus was seen devouring two full grown dinosaurs, a Tyrannosaurus and a Spinosaurus, which were about to fight over a downed Triceratops. Before he could eat his meal, an ancestral Megaguirus attacked him, but the Allosaurus-like monster kicked the dragonfly beast and knocked her out of the sky. Gorosaurus was later seen frozen next to Anguirus. He is also present in the 'Land' monsters section of a cave mural on Infant Island. Trilopod War Arc After the Trilopods are unleashed upon Terra by the Cryogs, Gorosaurus is seen fighting off a small horde of Trilopods in northern Australia that had been sent to capture him and is able to hold them off until he is beaten down and defeated by a Trilopod hybrid of himself, which had retrieved a sample of his blood during the fight. He is later brought to the Trilopod hive in Los Angeles, but is eventually freed by King Caesar along with other captured Earth monsters and he and the others rally to Godzilla's side after he sends his battle cry and are able to beat back the Trilopod horde, manages to kill a Trilopod/Varan hybrid, until they are attacked by Magita. After Magita is defeated, Gorosaurus and the other Earth monsters follow Godzilla out to sea. Post-Trilopod War Arc Some time later, he and a majority of the Earth Kaiju that participated in the battle with the Trilopods came together on the Monster Islands and created the Earth Defenders faction. Later, Gorosaurus and the other Earth Defenders go to the sacred ruins of the Eight Guardians of Terra to meet with Godzilla and Manda as Manda becomes the newest member of the team. In 2015, after Titanosaurus had not returned from his scouting mission, Gorosaurus and the other Earth Defenders went on a search party for several weeks to find their lost comrade but after a week they assumed the works and thought Titanosaurus was dead. They soon find out that Titanosaurus is alive but had sided with SpaceGodzilla, making them felt hurt and betrayed. After Godzilla returns to the Monster Islands from a mission in Brisbane, he listens in as he explains that there is great possibility of the existence of another Kaiju faction before they are suddenly attacked by SpaceGodzilla and his Earth Conquerors . Before the two groups can fight, however, they are suddenly sucked up by a large magic circle created by Grimoire Heart and are brought to Earth Land before being separated from Godzilla. Later, Gorosaurus along with the other Earth Defenders reach Magnolia and help Godzilla along with the mages of Fairy Tail fight off the Dark Guilds Dark Unicorn and Naked Mummy. After driving off the two Dark Guilds, Gorosaurus and the other Earth Defenders explain how they arrived in Earthland in the first place. After Master Makarov Dreyar welcomes the Earth Defenders and gives them Guild Marks, Gorosaurus is later sitting with the other members of his team and the core members of Fairy Tail when the Shobijin show them Godzilla's memories. He later participates in the bar fight between the Fairy Tail mages and the Earth Defenders. The next day, he is sitting with Levy McGarden,Jet and Droy when some of the other mages and Defenders question the locations of Godzilla, Anguirus and Rodan until they return. Tenrou Island Arc When Makarov announces the entries for the S-Class Promotion Trials, Gorosaurus stands on the stage with the other Earth Defenders when he also announces that the Earth Defenders will also be entering. While the participants all begin choosing their partners,Levy and Gajeel Redfox end up choosing him and Baragon to be their partners. One week later, Gorosaurus and his team meet the other teams at the port of Hargeon. While on the ship to Tenrou Island, Gorosaurus briefly explains Rodan's origins to Wendy Marvell. Freed Justine soon places a magic barrier around the boat, but after Levy is able to rewrite the enchantment for her team to pass, Gorosaurus and his team jump overboard and proceed to swim to the island. Later on, after the first round of the trials, Gorosaurus is seen with his team and becomes annoyed over Baragon and Gajeel arguing. When the winning team meet at a check point, Makarov appears and announces that the kaiju must head back to base camp and so Gorosaurus leaves with the other kaiju. After they part ways with the mages, as the kaiju talk about there battles in the trial he tells the others how he had to knock Gajeel and Baragon. He also warns Varan how Kumonga will try to get payback on him. Suddenly the passing Earth Defenders sense the dark magic the Black WizardZeref and the group splits up, with Gorosaurus going with Baragon. Gorosaurus and Baragon arrive and save Levy and Gajeel from the Grimoire Heart members Yomazu and Kawazu, , as well as Dagahra and Ganimes of the Earth Conquerors. Levy and Gorosaurus later team up and are able to defeat Kawazu and he later assists Gajeel in defeating Dagahra, Ganimes and Yomazu all at once. After Erza Scarlet, Juvia Lockser, and Manda arrive at the scene, he explains to the latter of how they were attacked by the Earth Conquerors. Later, while escorting Levy and an injured Gajeel back to the main camp, he and Baragon fight off a small army of Grimoire Heart mages before making back to camp. They also hears the roar of Godzilla echoing across the Island, Gorosaurus smiles and guesses Godzilla is angry. While at camp, he comforts an upset Lisanna Strauss and as Mothra Lea begins to spin a cocoon, Gorosaurus explains that her larval stage is coming to an end. But with how long Lea's transformation will take and Elfman Strauss, Evergreen and Zilla returning wounded, he helps Levy convince the others that they must come together to defeat their enemies. With news of Godzilla Natsu Dragneel's team making their way to camp, Gorosaurus and Mothra Leo watch over the Shobijin as they attempt to speed up the process of Mothra Lea's transformation but with no result. Soon he and the others are confront by Rustyrose, Ebirah and Kamacuras, he alongside Levy, Lissana, Panther Lily and Mothra Leo prepare to defend the camp. As Levy, Lisanna and Lily are taken down by Rustyrose, Gorosaurus is taken down by Ebirah, however before the darkmage and the two Earth Conqueors can attack, the group is saved when Freed, Bickslow, Kumonga and Kamoebas arrive to help. Gorosaurus and the others watch from the side lines as they try to recover. Soon Gorosaurus and the other Earth Defenders notice that the Fairy Tail wizards are beginning to loose their magic power. After Anguirus and Erza manage to defeat Azuma and Destroyah, the Fairy Tail mages soon regain their power and the group begins to fight back against the Dark mage and the two Earth Conquerors. Soon they trapped when Rustyrose summons the Tower of Dingir but once Bickslow uses his Figures Eyes to control Elfman to take out RustyRose. As soon as Kamoebas and Freed lock onto Ebirah and Rustyrose, Gorosaurus uses his Kangaroo Kick to launch Kamoebas at Ebirah just as Lisanna launches Freed towards Rustyrose to take out the enemy. Once three intruders are defeated Godzilla, Natsu, Lucy Heartfilia, Happy, Rodan, Wendy and Carla arrive, carrying Makarov and Cana who are unconscious. Gorosaurus along with Kamoebas and Kumonga go to greet Godzilla and Rodan. After some members of the group begin to loose their determination, Gorosaurus along with Kumonga and Kamoebas state they should all fight back against both Grimoire Heart and the Earth Conquerors and states that they wont break their spirits. The group soon begin to form a plan to fight back and save their friends. Abilities Immense Strength: Gorosaurus is one of the strongest physical fighters among the Earth Defenders, being just as physically strong or even stronger that Godzilla. His jaws posses great big bite, being able to rip the arm of a Trilopod. Being a theropod dinosaur, he lacks usage with his small arms, but possesses great strength in his legs. This strength allows him to jump at great heights that defy his bulky size. * Kangaroo Kick: Aside from the usual tooth and claw trait, Gorosaurus has the ability to perform a "kangaroo kick" against his enemies. This attack is Gorosaurus' most popular trait. '''Enhanced Speed: '''Despite his appearance, Gorosaurus is able to run at very fast speeds thanks to the additional strength in his legs, making him able to charge at enemies and catch them off guard with his speed. '''Keen Intelligence: '''While most people believe theropod dinosaurs to be slow and stupid, this is not the case for Gorosaurus. He is able to quickly analyze his opponents while in battle and able to exploit any sort of flaw or weakness of there's. He also has been shown to be quick to improvise while in battle and take advantage of an enemies weakness and turn it against them. Category:Earth Defenders Category:Land Kaiju Category:Characters Category:Terrian Kaiju